bellas_codingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tranquility
Tranquility Welcome You stumbled through the large plains of northern Europe. The fresh air from your small town felt wonderful on your face. You had never gone past the large oak tree that stood beside the church, for fear that you would lose your precious twoleg. Today though, was the day that would go in search of other wolves, besides the fat and lazy ones who spent their lives inside their homes eating and sleeping. You swiftly padded out the entrance of the humble town and ran past the long, thick grass of the yellow field, the feeling of soft plants stroking past your legs. You pass the field to the point where your past home was a distance away and you could hardly make out the once familiar church. You spent a few moons becoming familiar with the large fields, living off a small creek of fresh water and eating meek voles. One day, you discovered a small forest. Being the curious being you were, you decided to enter it. While exploring, a peculiar aroma entered your nostrils. You unknowingly followed the scent to an abandoned little prairie that was surrounded by large oakwood trees. You head a suspicious sound and turned around, noticing the silhouette of an evil looking entity up in the trees. “Who are you?” the female voice echoed throughout the trees like an earthquake. You turned to run but fell face to face with a large bulky wolf. He kicked you and bared his claws, his filthy fangs uncovered from her saliva covered lips. He attacked you instantly and began to bite and scratch your fur. The female lept down from the trees and joined the bulky one, scratching your pelt till she felt your flank. You shouted at them but they ignored you. Suddenly, a loud voice shouted from behind the trees... “Enough!” It was an intimidating female voice and the two cats immediately let go of you. “It’s merely a pet you idiots! We have enough blood on our hands!” another voice, but this one was male. He angrily snarled at the two. They both bent their heads down in shame and took two steps back from you. “I’m so sorry for their immature behavior. We are *insert* and *insert* , Kiya's of Tranquility. What brings you to our territory?” one of them asked, keeping her distance. “I was looking for a home..” you replied with a shy and frightened edge to your voice. The other smirked at you and approached you, swiping at your collar and reading your name off of it. He stepped back and grinned at you. “Well, you're in luck, we're short on members," He said. You thought about the decision. Live in a pack and learn how to fight and hunt, or live the rest of your days eating voles and sleeping in the cold. The choice was yours. Information | style="text-align:center; background: #000000" | | style="width:50%" | The Tranquil #Xylophobia #Rubylarium Banished Username | Reason ~~ Visiting Username|How long |} |} Character Traits Tranquility canines are known for being extremely intelligent and skillful along with their great knowledge of hunting, climbing and herbs. They are usually very peaceful and calm until they are threatened or hurt, then they will become demon spawn. Physical Traits Purebread Tranquility members are usually very nimble and petite. Their fur typically the color ranges from brown to grey but occasionally white and black. Most TranquilClan cats are very fast and agile, due to their small frames, which can help them greatly in battle, hunting and climbing up tree's to stay safe from ground enemies. Regulations ──I── • Respect • Respect is mandatory if you wish to remain in Tranquility. Each member is demanded to respect the higher ranks as respect is what keeps us alive and stable. Any type of false allegations, harassment, rumors, insults, and other intimidating behavior of any rank will result in punishment. Punishments Include: Warning, Shunned, Laceration, Demotion, Exile, Mauled ──II── • Loyalty • Loyalty is another important foundation of any group. All members are expected to give loyalty to high ranks. Once you leave, you will have one and one final chance to return. If you use up this chance and cause problems, you will be exiled and/or mauled. Punishments Include: Warning, Exile, Mauled ──III── • Double Grouping • Double grouping is forbidden in Tranquility and will result in a major upon discovery. If Double grouping is not proven but multiple claims have been made it will result in a group vote. Side Groups are also, strictly forbidden. Punishments Include: Warning, Trial, Exile, Mauled, Blinded, Ears Torn Off ──IV── • Activity • Activity is crucial in TranquilClan. If you are inactive for more than 7 days you will be given a warning. If you are inactive for more than 10 days you will be swiftly removed from the page. Please let a high rank know if you are going to be inactive for a long period of time and fill out an inactivity form. Punishments Include: Warning, Removed from Page, Exile ──V── • Behavior • In and out of roleplay, your behavior must remain civilized towards your peers. Excessive arguing will result in you being quickly exiled without a chance to redeem yourself, and will absolutely not be tollerated. A logical and civilized debate every once in a while is acceptional, however if you are ever ordered to stop by someone of higher power, you must do as asked. Punishments Include: Warning, Exile Hiearchy Loyalists Okami Peai Elite Bhami Trainee's Jaime Maime Aine |} Coalitions Alliances= Alliances |-|Neutrals= Neutral |-|Rivals= Rivals Extra Forms= Joining Name: Username: Gender: Breed: Desired Rank: Roleplay Example: Personality Description: Physical Description: Loyalty Oath: Discord: Extra: Visiting Name: Username: How You Found Us: Why You Want To Visit: Group: Permission From High Rank: Leaving Name: Username: Reason Why: How We Can Improve: Farewell Notes: Alliance/Rival Group Name & Link: Leaders Name & User: Why You Want To Form An Alliance: How You Found Us: How We Could Benefit: How You Could Benefit: Loyalty Oath: Second OC Name: Username: Gender: Breed: Rank: Absence Name: Username: How Long?: Why?: Extra: |-|Attire= Attire download (134).jpg|Kit/ nm apprentice download (278).jpg|Apprentice download (42222).jpg|Any Other Rank download (yeeeez).jpg|Flower Crown download (kgrdngi).jpg|Spikes download (scrub).jpg|Jamaaliday Scarf (nm) download (yeeet).jpg|Worn Blanket download (screb).jpg|Spring Flower Crown download (hhhng.jpg|Jam. Bow download (hd.jpg|Headress download (hitler).jpg|Elf Bracelets download (cat).jpg|Legendary Glove download (56).jpg|Skull Helmet download (57).jpg|pirate sword (NOT THE MEMBER ONE) download (hhh).jpg|Flower Tail images (skullies.jpg|Skullies (beta or new) download skkrt.jpg|Elf Tail Armor |-|Schedule= Schedule |-|Games= Games Hunger Games The Hunger Games is just like the movies, a group of people are selected at random to comepete in a tournament. The Hunger Games usually lasts about an hour or until everybody but one is left. The winner of the Hunger Games is declared an Elite Warrior if not already. There is an extreme round that happens monthly however, the pool of winners will actually fight till death. Hide and Seek Just like the game we played as kids we will have one or more seeker(s) go out and try to find the hidden, but with a catch. You must battle until defeated, if the seeker defeated the hider they shall carry on but if the seeker is defeated then the game is over. Duck Duck Goose All of the players sit in a circle and one is chosen at random by a Leader to be the 'goose'. The goose will then walk around the circle patting each player saying "duck" until they choose the next goose. Much like how we played as children, the two must run around the circle until a.) The old goose is tagged b.) The old goose sits in the new gooses' spot. |-|Memories= Memories images (5).jpg|Placeholderrr Editors This coding is exclusively for Tranquility, and will result in an admin getting involved if stolen.